killerinstinctfandomcom-20200223-history
Kan-Ra/Gameplay
Killer Instinct (2013) Traits Unique Trait -''' '''Sand Traps: The majority of Kan-Ra's moves work in synergy with his Sand Traps. Sand Traps are conjured when using a handful of certain command attacks or special moves, and remain in place until utilized. Performing certain actions while there is a Sand Trap in play, or when standing on one, can augment their properties. Combo Trait - Teleport Linkers: Kan-Ra’s Sting, Antlion, down+MP, MP, and HP normals can be canceled directly into the linker version of Spike, teleporting Kan-Ra directly in front of his opponent to continue the combo up close. Instinct Mode - Curse of Drought: Kan-Ra acts as if he always has a Sand Trap under his feet. This gives him accesses to Sacrifice, Sand Jump, Sand Dash, and Whirl’s tornado projectiles without having to place Sand Traps first. Kan-Ra can also now cancel all normals into Sand Jumps and Sand Dashes. Moveset Command Attacks * Sand Punt - (HK) - Kan-Ra kicks up a heavy cloud of sand. Places a Sand Trap. Causes stagger. * Sand Geyser - (Down+HK) - Kan-Ra raises a small geyser of sand. Places a Sand Trap. * Dune - (HK, midair) - Kan-Ra cancels his momentum into a downward stomp that makes a wave of sand. Places a Sand Trap. * Sacrifice - (3K, Sand Trap onscreen) - Kan-Ra explodes into sand and reforms from a Sand Trap. Fully invulnerable during the explosion, but deals slight damage to Kan-Ra. Causes hard knockdown if the explosion hits the opponent. * Sting - (Down-Forward+LK or MK, Sand Trap onscreen) - Kan-Ra creates a scorpion stinger from a Sand Trap. Light is an anti-air attack, Medium is an attack that hits mid. On hit a curse is placed on the opponent that slows down their walking speed and jumps. * Antlion - (Down-Forward+HK, Sand Trap onscreen) - Kan-Ra creates a giant antlion from a Sand Trap. Recaptures airborne opponents. * Sand Jump - (Down-Up, on Sand Trap) - Kan-Ra propels himself upwards with a hand of sand. * Sand Dash - (Forward-Forward, on Sand Trap) - Kan-Ra propels himself forwards with a hand of sand. * Throw - (Forward or back+LP+LK) - Kan-Ra grabs his opponent’s face and blasts them with magic. On hit a curse is placed on the opponent that slows down their walking speed and jumps. Special Moves * Spike - (QCF+K) - Kan-Ra summons a sheet of sand spikes underneath the opponent. Places a Sand Trap. Light pushes them fully towards you, Medium pushes them slightly towards you, and Heavy pushes them away from you. * Whirl - (QCF+P) - Kan-Ra advances while spinning bandages around himself. Button strength determines distance traveled. Recaptures airborne opponents. When used while on top of a Sand Trap, it fires a sand tornado as a projectile as well. The attack can also be charged into a larger, unblockable projectile by holding the button. * Swarm - (QCB+K) - Kan-Ra spews a cloud of bugs and sand from his mouth. Can be performed midair. Button strength determines cloud duration, and there can only be one cloud of each strength on the screen at a time. Swarms can be safely destroyed by enemy attacks. * Clutch - (QCB+P) - Kan-Ra grabs the opponent in bandages and then slams them down. Button strength determines attack angle. On hit, Kan-Ra can move slightly left or right while executing the throw. Shadow Moves * Shadow Spike - (QCF+2K) - Kan-Ra summons a sheet of sand spikes underneath the opponent that hits five times. Places a Shadow Sand Trap that will automatically use Sting on the opponent every few seconds. If Kan-Ra is hit, the Shadow Sand Trap will downgrade to a normal one. * Shadow Whirl - (QCF+2P) - Kan-Ra hovers while spinning his bandages rapidly, hitting ten times. Invulnerable to throws. * Shadow Swarm - (QCB+2K) - Kan-Ra spews a cloud of bugs and sand from his mouth that hits five times. Shadow Swarm lasts much longer, homes in on the opponent horizontally, and can't be destroyed by enemy attacks. Two Shadow Swarms can be active at once by using ground and aerial ones. * Shadow Clutch - (QCB+2P) - Kan-Ra grabs the opponent in bandages and slams them onto the ground five times before releasing them. Deals massive damage. Finishers * Ultra Combo: Kan-Ra performs a 32-hit combo. Ultra Ender is a bash with his spellbook. External Links *Kan-Ra's gameplan analysis at Infil's The Complete Killer Instinct Guide Category:Gameplay Subpage